


Discovery

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Extended Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Game of Thrones References, I Don't Even Know, I will go down with this fic, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey guys, I just wanted to say this will be slow to update. Anyways, onto the actual summary. Basically the Superboy we know will experience life differently due to a few choices and influences. Also, he will have a different name, and some different/original powers as well. In the comics, he has a mysterious 3rd strand of dna that I'm gonna include/explain. Lastly, there will be some serious bonding, and the family dynamic will become obvious. Hope you enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

How did he find himself here. He wanted to know why he was being blamed when he'd done nothing wrong. He stared up at the sky. It truly was a beautiful day. At least he would be able to see the sun set, one final time. At least he could go without any regrets.


	2. Chapter 1: A Name

Superboy woke with a start as he felt someones hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Wonder Woman of all people. Superboy suddenly felt a bolt of fear go through him when he realized that one of Superman's oldest friends was standing over him.   
Diana felt a wave of sadness as she watched the young clones eyes fill with fear and distrust as he looked at her. She'd actually stopped by because she was supposed to take him shopping before school started the next week so the boy would be prepared. She decided that maybe talking would calm him down, or at the very least diffuse the situation. As she looked around, she spotted a list of what appeared to be first names on the coffee table in front of the couch.   
Superboy noticed where her eyes landed, and then turned back at her with suddenly expressionless eyes that had previously shown fear. In fact, his whole body language became expressionless while simultaneously maneuvering himself in such a way that Diana could not see the paper anymore.   
This worried Diana, but she decided she should speak now before things could escalate.  
"Good morning Superboy"  
Superboy gave a simple nod in greeting, still not saying a word.  
"I hoped you slept well."  
Again, Superboy nodded. Just as Diana was about to ask if the boy was a mute, he spoke.  
"And you, your Grace?"  
Diana's eyebrows rose at this. She'd not expected this, of all the things the boy might of said.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is the first one this one was just a prologue


End file.
